OPERATION:SLEEPOVER
by Fruitloop Trooper
Summary: The girls are having a sleepover party, and Tai wants to inflitrate it!(Complete)
1. Default Chapter Title

OPERATION: SLEEP OVER  
  
This is the first humor story I've written, so if it isn't funny, sorry. Anyway, their will be a lot of stereotyping in this story, and the kids are older. The older kids are around 17, and T.K. and Kari are 14.  
  
  
  
"I don't believe this!" Joe yelled. "It isn't fair!"  
  
"Calm down!" Izzy tried to tell his friend.  
  
Joe, Izzy, Matt, T.K. and Tai were all inside Tai's room. They had heard that Sora was throwing a girls only sleep over. Her mother had rented out a hotel room. Apparently this hotel had a number of different sleepovers happening, so Sora's would be the only one.  
  
"What's the big deal?" Matt asked.  
  
"You don't understand," Joe said,"Do you have any idea what girls do at sleepovers?"  
  
"Sleep?" Matt asked.  
  
"No, you idiot!" Joe yelled,"They talk about personal stuff, like guys! It will turn them against us! Mimi against me!...."  
  
"Its not that bad," Tai said,"I've listen in on a few of Kari's sleepovers."  
  
"...Sora against you," Joe finished, "Just wait until she hears all of your secrets."  
  
Tai snorted. "Whose gonna tell her? Mimi? She doesn't know any of mine!"  
  
"Kari," he said, flatly.  
  
"Crap!" Tai said.  
  
"Tai!" Matt said,"You've got to think of something! Mimi knows a lot about me!"  
  
Joe turned to him. "What does that mean?"  
  
"Come on! Mimi's dated Izzy and me before you! We're all in the same boat!"  
  
"We've got to do something!" Izzy said.  
  
"Okay," Tai said,"We're going to spy on them."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What better way to learn, THEIR secrets, huh?"  
  
"Great!" Matt said,"But how?"  
  
"Leave that to the commander," Tai smiled,"I'll put a walkie talkie in Kari's bag."  
  
"Brilliant!" Izzy said.  
  
"Listen," Tai said,"Tell your parents you're sleeping over here! Together, we'll find their secrets. This is a classified mission called OPERATION: SLEEP OVER. We'll meet back here at 19 hundred hours."  
  
The others looked at each other in confusion.  
  
"7:00," Tai sighed.  
  
  
ZOOM!  
  
"Tai!" Kari screamed, grabbing hold of the dashboard of Tai's car. "You're going double the speed limit!"  
  
Tai didn't say anything as he swerved to the left.  
  
"Tai," Kari screamed again,"That car was on two wheels back there!"  
  
When he didn't answer, she said,"These aren't compliments you know."  
  
"Very funny. We're here."  
  
He slammed on his breaks, just barely missing a parked car. "Bye." he said."What? No hug goodbye?"  
  
Kari grabbed her bag and jumped out. "You're lucky I don't tell Mom and Dad about the way you drive, or you'd be without a liscene. Good bye."  
  
She ran up the sidewalk and entered the hotel building.  
  
Tai was about to pull out, when his walkie talkie started going off. "Hello, can I help you?"  
  
"Yes," Tai could hear Kari over the walkie talkie,"I'm here for the Takenouchi party."  
  
"Yes, that's room 314."  
  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
Tai smiled. This was going perfectly.  
  
  
"Hi, Kari!"  
  
"Hi, Mimi!" Kari said, cheerfully as she entered the room,"Where's the birthday girl?"  
  
"Right here," Sora said as she walked out of the bathroom. She was holding her hand up, looking at one finger in particular.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Kari and Mimi asked.  
  
"Look at what my boyfriend gave me!" she said, letting them see her hand.  
  
The other two girls oh'ed and awe'ed at the ring on her finger. "My brother gave that to you?" Kari asked, impressed.  
  
Sora smiled as she nodded. "I love it! I love him!"  
  
Kari and Mimi started to unpack their stuff.  
  
  
  
"Yes!!!!"Tai yelled to the others,"She loves me!"  
  
The guys had relocated in the abandoned clothing warehouse building across the street from the hotel room. Izzy had brought his telescope and had somehow connected it to a wide screen t.v. so they could watched what was going on in the room.  
  
"Okay, okay, fine," Matt said,"You don't have to gloat about it!"  
  
"Forget about Sora!" Joe said, grabbing the walkie talkie out of Tai's hand,"I want to know about Mimi!"  
  
Joe turned the volume on the walkie talkie all the way up, when the walkie talkie in Kari's bag started to beep. "What was that?" Sora asked.  
  
"Shoot!" Tai yelled, turning the volume back down. "What are you trying to do, give us all away?"   
  
"Sorry," Joe said.  
  
Tai turned the volume up a bit and heard Mimi say,"Forget about it! Let's just have fun!"  
  
The guys breathed a sigh of relief. "Whew!"  
  
"I'm afraid its not over yet," Izzy said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tai asked.  
  
"Well, when Joe turned the walkie talkie all the way up, it disrupted the volume on the other walkie talkie as well. In other words, the volume on THAT walkie talkie is now on, and the volume will continue to increase until they are able to hear us, as well!"  
  
"How could that have happened?" Matt asked.  
  
"And how do you know?" Joe asked.  
  
"Never mind that now!" Tai said,"Someone needs to get over there and turned that volume off."  
  
"None of us could do that!" Matt said, facing him.  
  
"I know!" Tai said,"A guy wouldn't even be able to GET in that room!"  
  
"Yeah, a guy wouldn't...."  
  
They looked at each other and smiled, turning to the rest.  
  
"No way!" Joe said,"You won't get ME in drag and over there!"  
  
"Me either!" Izzy said.  
  
"I'll go!" T.K. said.  
  
  
"What?" Matt yelled. It was kinda funny when it was going to be Joe or Izzy, but this was his brother.   
  
"You guys aren't letting me do anything! I want to do something!"  
  
"No," Matt said,"It was a stupid plan anyway. Where are we going to get clothes anyway?"  
  
"We're sitting above a clothing factory!" Tai said.  
  
Knowing that their was no way that he was going to win this argument, he reluctantly said,"Okay."  
  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Sora, Mimi, and Kari looked up from the card game they were playing. "Who could that be?" Mimi whispered.  
  
"I'll find out," Kari said, running over and opening the door. "Can I help you?"  
  
On the other side, stood T.K., in girls pajamas, complete with fuzzy slippers. He had on a blond wig and a backpack swung over his shoulder. "Oh," he said in his best impression of a girls voice,"Is this 314?"  
  
"Yes it is," Kari said.  
  
"I'm sorry," T.K. said,"I must have the wrong room number then, is this the Icakura Party?"  
  
"No," Sora said, from the back of the room.  
  
"Oh no! Is this the 4th street hotel?"  
  
"No," Mimi said,"This is the 24th street hotel."  
  
"Oh no!" T.K. said, looking like he was about to cry. "My mother dropped me off at the wrong hotel! Oh no!"  
  
"It's okay," Sora said, very motherly,"You can call your parents from this phone, and you can stay with us until she comes."  
  
"Perfect!" T.K. thought,"Tai's plan worked! Amazing how he knows Sora inside and out."  
  
"Thank you," he said outloud. "My name is Ranko."  
  
"Well, Ranko," Mimi said,"You can use the phone right here."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Across the street, Tai was laughing uncontrollably. "Your bother looks good as a girl!" he cried, watching him through the t.v. screen.  
  
"Shut up!" Matt yelled.  
  
"Okay, bye." they heard T.K. say over the walkie talkie,"I just called my big sister to come and get me. She'll be here soon, I hope."  
  
Izzy, and Joe joined Tai in laughing. "He even said you were his big sister!"  
  
"I'm warning you!" Matt yelled as he was turning different colors of red.  
  
"Guys!" Izzy said, "We've got a problem. If T.K. doesn't turn the volume off on that walkie talkie, I estimate that in thirty minutes, the girls will be able to hear us, as well!"  
  
to be continued..... 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Part 2:  
  
When we last left our heroes, Sora was having a girls only slumber party, which the guys decided to spy on. Tai put a walkie-talkie in Kari's bag, but it malfunctioned. Soon, the girls will be able to hear the guys, instead of the other way around. T.K. then volunteered to go undercover and fix the broken walkie-talkie.  
  
"Hey, Ranko," Kari said as T.K. sat down on one of the beds,"When is your sister supposed to show up?"  
  
"Uh, soon," he said."He-er, she said that she would leave right away, but it might take a while."  
  
"Oh really?" Sora asked,"Where do you live?"  
  
"Odiba," he said without thinking.  
  
"Really?" Sora asked,"Well, we all live in Odiba, and it only took us a half-an-hour to get here."  
  
"Uh, my sister's really bad with directions. She's a dumb blonde for sure!" he said, laughing in a high pitched voice.  
  
"Where do you go to school?" Kari asked.  
  
"Odiba Middle School." he said, without thinking again. "Great!" he thought,"They've got me for sure now! They'll know when Kari says she's never seen me there!"  
  
"I go there too!" Kari said,"Have you seen me around?"  
  
T.K. fell off the bed.   
  
"Are you all right?" Mimi asked, helping him up. "What happened?"  
  
"I must have slipped." he said, making sure his wig stayed in one place. "I don't believe this!" he thought,"They're more oblivious than I thought!"  
  
"Yes," he said to Kari,"I've seen you around. Have you seen me?"  
  
"No," Kari said,"But its a big class, so I'm sure thats why."  
  
"Are you thirsty?" Sora asked, handing him a class of water.  
  
"Thank you." he said, sipping it.  
  
"Ranko, have you ever seen T.K.?"  
  
T.K. spit out the water he had in his mouth and started coughing. "I'm okay!" he said, getting control of himself. "T.K.? Is he that...is he that cute boy I've seen you hanging around?"  
  
Kari instantly turned jealous. "Yes."  
  
T.K. started fanning himself. "Oh man! He is like, soooooo hot!"  
  
T.K. got up and started walking towards the window. "He is sooooo cute!" he shrieked.  
  
Mimi could see the steam coming out of Kari's red ears. "Okay!" she said,"Let's play a game!"  
  
"Truth or Dare!" Sora shouted.  
  
T.K. tripped over Mimi's bag when he heard that. "Great!" he thought," This is not looking good. How the heck am I even supposed to get to Kari's bag?"  
  
"Ranko, are you going to play?" Sora asked.  
  
"I have to do it! Wait, this is how we can find out their secrets. I can find out if Kari really likes me." he thought," Yeah. Sounds like fun!"  
  
He sat down on the chair facing the three girls. "Okay," Mimi said,"I'll go first. Sora, truth or dare?"  
  
Sora thought for a moment, as T.K. started to tip the chair backwards. "Uh, truth!" she said.  
  
"Okay," Mimi said,"We all know Tai's your boyfriend, but....what do you think about Matt?"  
  
Sora turned beat red. "That isn't funny, Mimi! We all know Matt's gay!"  
  
T.K. flipped the chair over with him on it, causing him to lose his wig. "Matt's gay?" he thought.  
  
"Ranko!" the girls cried as T.K. quickly put his wig back on.  
  
"I'm fine!" he shouted, hopping back up.  
  
"Is she on some kind of drug?" Mimi thought.  
  
  
Across the street, Tai, Izzy, and Joe turned to Matt. "You're gay?" Tai asked.  
  
"Of course I'm not gay!" he shouted.  
  
"Me!" Sora said,"I'll go next! Mimi, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"You did you like more? Izzy, or Joe?"  
  
"Oh, come on! You know I liked them both! They were both my 'little cupcakes'!"  
  
"I'll go next," Kari said,"Ranko, truth or dare?"  
  
T.K.'s heart started to beat faster. "Uh......truth."  
  
Kari smiled wickedly. "Who do you have a crush on?"  
  
T.K. started to sweat. "Uh...um....nobody?"  
  
  
  
"He's in trouble!" Tai said, turning to Matt. "His older sister is going to have to bail him out."  
  
"No!" Matt shouted,"Besides he's doing fine by himself!"  
  
Tai started to smile. "SHE doesn't know anything about disguising as a girl!"  
  
"And you would?" Joe asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Well, I, ah, uh, forget about me! Matt, you're going to have to go over there!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Matt, do you remember that time you, Mimi, and me were at that party and we got drunk? Do you remember what we did? Do you want T.K. to find out? Well, that's what's going to happen if you let this linger on!"  
  
"I'm going!" Matt shouted running downstairs.  
  
"Izzy, Joe, you go with him."  
  
"Why?" they shouted together.  
  
"Because I ordered you too, 'cupcakes!"  
  
"Okay!" Joe said, following Izzy downstairs,"So long as there's a reason!"  
  
  
"That's not an answer!" the girls shouted.  
  
"Well," T.K. said,"I have a crush on....Matt Ishida!"  
  
"You do?" they all asked. "Wow! You do go for the cute ones don't you?"  
  
"Ranko, you go next." Mimi said.  
  
"Okay, Kari, truth or dare."  
  
"Truth."  
  
He wanted to asked how she felt about him, but wanted to know something first. "What was the most embarrassing and weirdest thing Tai's ever done?"  
  
Kari started laughing. "Oh, that would be the time when I first caught him dressing in my clothes!"  
  
"What?" the two girls and the guy in girl's clothes asked.  
  
"Yeah," she gigled,"He's a cross dresser!"  
  
Tai wanted to run over there and strangle his sister's throat. "Its a lie," he said,"Sora, don't believe her!"  
  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Now who could that be?" Sora asked, opening the door. "Hi!"  
  
On the other side stood Matt, wearing a short pink skirt, a black sweater with a very stuffed bra underneath. That outfit was complemented by a long blond wig and a heavy dose of makeup. "Hi, I'm here to pick up my sister." he said in the best girls voice he could manage.  
  
"Sure!" Sora said, "Come right in."  
  
Matt nodded and walked in. Joe and Izzy followed him. Joe was dressed in a long skirt, stripped sweater, and a long black wig. Izzy was wearing a plaid dress and had a long red haired wig.   
  
When Matt walked in, T.K. almost died laughing, but somehow managed to keep it inside. "Hi, Sis," he said.  
  
"Hi!" Mimi shouted, running up to Matt. "My name's Mimi, what's yours?"  
  
"Its..Akane." he said,"These are my two best friends.....Nabiki and Kasumi!"  
  
Joe and Izzy fell over, but got their act back together. "Nice to meet you." Mimi said.  
  
"Do you mind staying?" Sora asked.."  
  
"Sure," Matt said,"It's too dark to walk, so we'll have to wait until Mom comes to get us."  
  
"Ranko said you drove." Mimi said, confused.  
  
"No," Matt said, "No, I..uh..my car died, so I had to walk here. I left a note for my mother, so she should be here soon."  
  
"Great," Sora said," we were having a game of truth or dare, and it would be good to get some more GIRLS to play!"  
  
  
Tai didn't like the way she emphasized that. He didn't like the way Kari lied, or the way they said Matt was gay, when he wasn't. Suddenly it hit him. "Oh, great!" he said,"They're on to us!"  
  
to be continued.... 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Part 3  
  
"This is just great!" Tai thought. "Sora, Kari, and Mimi are on to them, and its all my fault! My fault because I'm the leader and I did the biggest no-no of commanding. I underestimated our opponent. I should have known Sora wouldn't have been that stupid. I'll have to get them out of there!"  
  
He walked down the stairs,"Its all up to me!"  
  
Back across the street.  
  
"Akane," Sora said, turning to Matt, "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Uh...Dare!"  
  
Sora smiled wickedly. "I want you to go downstairs and kiss the first guy that walks in the door!"  
  
Matt, Izzy, Joe, and T.K. stared at Sora. "Is it too late to change?"  
  
Sora nodded.  
  
"Wait," Kari said,"She can't do that! She might be arrested for prostitution!"  
  
Sora sighed. "Okay! Choose again."  
  
"Truth!"  
  
"Okay.........what do you think of Tai Kamiya?"  
  
"I....uh....um...well, he's okay, I guess."  
  
"Do you have a crush on him?"  
  
"No! I'm a gu....girl of honor! I know he's your boyfriend, so...."  
  
"I want to go next!" Mimi shouted, "Nabiki, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth!" Joe and Izzy said at the same time.  
  
They stared at each other, their eyes saying,"I thought I was Nabiki?" Finally, Joe said,"Truth."  
  
"Okay, what do you think of Joe Kido?"  
  
"Oh," Joe said,"He's great! I mean, where can you find a guy so reliable! He'll never let you down! He's great!"  
  
Izzy started to feel annoyed. He knew what Joe was doing. He was making himself seem so great to impress Mimi, in front of her old flame, Izzy. So he decided to get even. "Well, I hear he's a cross dresser!"  
  
Joe shot him an evil glance. "Oh yeah, well, I hear that your boyfriend is a psychopath!"  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Easy! Easy!" T.K. said. Turning to Matt he said,"Hey, sis, when is mom coming anyway?"  
  
"Uh, I don't know!" he said, looking at his watch.  
  
"Akane," Mimi said," I love that skirt! Where did you find it?"  
  
"Right across the street."  
  
"Huh?" Mimi asked, looking out the window. "But that store's been closed for years."  
  
"I mean....at the store called Right Across the Street!"  
  
"Oh," Mimi said.  
  
  
Izzy looked at his watch. This was dragging on. How were they going to get to Kari's bag to find the walkie-talkie anyway? "Uh, Akane, can I speak with you for a moment?"  
  
"Sure," Matt said, walking over towards Izzy. "What's up?"  
  
"Matt," he whispered,"We need to make a clean break! Forget about the walkie-talkie. I say we leave now, and get the other walkie-talkie tomorrow."  
  
"We can't." he said,"I told them my mother would be here, so if you can think of way to get someone here.."  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Geez," Sora said, walking over to the door,"We certainly have had a lot of visitors. Hello,"  
  
On the other side of the door was Tai, dressed in a gray dress and high heels. "Hi, I'm here to pick up my daughters Akane and Ranko."  
  
It took all of her strength to keep from laughing, but Sora said,"Sure, why don't you come it?"  
  
"Uh, okay."  
  
When he entered, the other cross dressers nearly died laughing. Tai shot t hem a look that said,"Look at yourselves!"  
  
"Mom," Matt said," We were just playing truth or dare, would you like to take a stab at it?"  
  
"Well, we really should be going."  
  
T.K. got what his sis-er-brother was trying to do. "Please, mom?"  
  
"Okay, why not? I choose dare."  
  
"Okay," Sora said, walking over to him,"I dare you to kiss me!"  
  
"What?" he asked, "Young lady!"  
  
"Don't back down now. Don't you want to show your daughters that you don't back down?"  
  
"Fine." he said.  
  
"Good!" Sora said, moving closer,"Good."  
  
Just before their lips touched, she said,"By the way, you look good in drag, Tai!"  
  
The other cross dresser's mouths fell open. "So," Tai said,"I was right, you knew all along, didn't you?"  
  
"Since 'Ranko' here entered." Kari said,"T.K., you actually make a pretty cute girl!"  
  
Turning to the others, she said,"Matt, you look like a hooker, Izzy and Joe, too much makeup, and Tai, you just look horrible!"  
  
Everyone laughed. "Thank you, Tai," Sora said,"For giving me the best birthday ever!"  
  
"Well, you're welcome. Guys, I think we'd better get going."  
  
"Well," Mimi said,"You can stay, provided you stay dressed like that! This is a girl's slumber party anyway!"  
  
"That's okay!" they said, walking downstairs,"Bye!"  
  
"Well," Matt said,"That went better than I thought it would."  
  
"I know,"Tai said.  
  
  
They walked outside the hotel and saw their teacher Mr.Fuji walking down the street. They saw him and held their heads down.   
  
When he walked past he said,"Good evening, Mr. Kamiya, Mr. Ishida, Mr. Kido, Mr. Izumi, T.K."  
  
After he passed them, he stopped and walked back. "Bye the way, my door is always open."  
  
"Its a long story, but its not what you think." Tai said.  
  
Mr. Fuji held up his hands. "My doors always open." Then he left.  
  
"Well, I think we should go home, now." T.K. said. "Ready, sis?"  
  
Matt nodded. "Sure, after you, 'Mom'."  
  
"You show you're elders much respect!" Tai said as all of them held hands and walked down the street.  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
